


A Day In The Daycare

by Dragonquillca



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Xena and Gabrielle had met as children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, many years ago, there was a challenge put forward, by me, to my writing group. "Write what might have happened if Xena and Gabrielle had met as children" At the time, there was an artist/friend that drew "Little Xena and Little Gab" for me, and it all came together.

A DAY IN THE DAYCARE  
© held by Taleweaver

Thanks and dedication:

Thanks to Lucia for drawing Little Xe and Gab as cute as she does, I pictured them the whole time I was writing this. Thanks also to Sue Rice. Many thanks to my cheerleader, muse and all-round craving.

This story is dedicated to Shandon and Braydon.

Xena watched the little golden haired girl as her mother brought her into the large hut. She didn’t look very sure, as if she would have gladly gone home again if only she’d been allowed. Her green eyes scanned the space slowly, taking in the others there as if sizing them up. With a quick word to another woman, her mother bent and gave her a hug and left. The little girl shook her head to something that Madora said but stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide with uncertainty and nervousness. She held tightly to a dark wooden lamb as if her life depended on it and Xena sighed heavily. Another new kid...Oh well, she was on her own. Xena was busy with her horse a few minutes later when she heard raised voices. She turned toward the ruckus, already knowing what she’d see. Sure enough, the little blond was in trouble. Her small face was already scrunched up, looking like tears were coming any minute now. One of the boys had his back to Xena and didn’t see her approach, so he kept talking.

"You heard me little girl, I said I want the sheep!"

The blonde head shook vigorously and she held on tighter to her toy.

"Gimme!" He made a grab for it and Xena’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm. She drew his arm back roughly and held it so he wouldn’t be able to move.

"Darphus, didn’t your Mommy ever teach you it’s not nice to say gimme?"

"Xena! What are you doing here? We heard you weren’t gonna be here today." Darphus nearly whined with frustration. "I was just wantin’ ta look."

"Yeah right. And Ares is my father too. Leave the kid alone. Besides, you don’t look like the lamb type." She shoved his arm away from her and he stumbled a bit, but left them alone.

"Thanks." Her lip had stopped trembling and she smiled shyly.

"Hey, no problem. I’m Xena."

"Gabrielle."

"Nice name. You wanna get a snack or something?"

Gabrielle’s eyes lit up and she grinned. "Sure!"

They spent the rest of the morning together while Xena kept an eye on Darphus and showed Gabrielle around. It was when Gabrielle was laying down and Madora’s back was turned that the bully made his move. He was crouched with his back to Xena and reaching for the wooden toy with a dirty hand. Xena wasn’t close enough to intervene as she had before, so she had to think fast to protect the little blonde. She looked around for Madora, to warn her what Darphus was up to, but she was out of sight. Picking up a wooden stackable ring, Xena tossed it without aiming. But as soon as the ring had left her hand, she knew it wasn’t going where she’d intended. She watched it fly through the room, wincing as it spun off the doorframe, bounced off the back wall and finally connected with Darphus’ head with a solid sounding THWACK! Darphus picked himself up off the floor and turned to see who’d hit him. He couldn’t miss the trouble-making smile on Xena’s face. He stalked toward Xena with his face getting redder with every step. She knew he’d do something this time, his friends had seen who’d knocked him down and his pride was hurt. He was getting closer and she looked around for something to defend herself with.

Catching a bit of color out of the corner of her eye, she reached down and wrapped her hand around it and whipped it out just in time to crack him on the hip with it. He howled with the snap and sting she’d made him feel, and when she did it again he hollered even louder. The fun was soon over though.

Madora came running and pulled them apart, scolding them for fighting and separating them. Xena was sent to be with Gabrielle and Darphus sent to the opposite side of the hut.

"That was pretty neat, using the ring like that, thanks." 

Xena shrugged. "Just something that came to me, no sweat."

"I like the way you got him after that too."

Madora came over and shushed them.

Xena looked down at the bit of color in her hand and smiled. "Yeah, guess I won’t be giving up blankie just yet."

Gabrielle smiled and snuggled into Xena and a silence fell over the daycare.


End file.
